


Talk About Being In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

by twin_skeleton



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bden kinda has anger issues, M/M, kinda fluff at points i guess, ryan and brendon are stuck in a lift, shitload of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_skeleton/pseuds/twin_skeleton
Summary: In which Ryan and Brendon get stuck in a lift during an argumentTitle based off 'Miss Atomic Bomb' by The Killers





	Talk About Being In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was a random and crazy idea that came to me one day, I was like "imagine getting stuck in a lift after having an argument with someone" and so this trainwreck of a fanfic was born. Also I apologise in advanced for the really shitty ending, I'm really bad and ending things properly.

Arguments. They didn't have them often, but when they did, they seemed to be fully-blown shouting matches.

Ryan and Brendon were currently throwing insults back and forth between each other. What they started arguing about had long since been forgotten, but that didn't stop them from verbally tearing each other apart.

"Well I just think you should go get your own fucking band if you wanna sing so badly!" Brendon yelled. At this point, it was unclear as to what the argument was actually about, it just seemed like they were each trying to bring things up which they knew could further irritate the other.

"My own band?! I think you'll find that Spencer and I were the ones who started this fucking band, you just joined in!" Ryan spat the last words with what seemed like malice. They loved each other really, it just seemed, at times like this, that they were prone to forgetting.

"Fuck off!" Brendon said, walking past Ryan and almost shoving him into the wall of the hotel they were staying in during the tour.

"That's only cuz you know I'm right." Ryan called after him. "I'm right and you know it. You fucking know it, asshole!" At that moment, something inside Brendon snapped, and he turned around and slapped Ryan hard, his hand making a perfect cracking sound as it came into contact with Ryan's cheek. He stormed off. Ryan followed him.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive?" He called after Brendon.

"It was 'a bit excessive' from the minute you decided that I wasn't a good enough singer for the band, so, no, that wasn't 'a bit excessive'." Brendon walked faster, trying to outrun Ryan.

"Where are you going?" Ryan sped up a little, trying to match Brendon's pace. "Don't fucking go and sulk like I think you are." Brendon said nothing. He stood by the lift doors, waiting for them to open.

"Ryan please, just fuck off." Brendon muttered angrily. He didn't even turn to face Ryan as he stepped inside the lift. Ryan followed, much to Brendon's dismay.

"Tell me where you're going." Ryan folded his arms and gave Brendon a condescending look, one that only succeeded in making Brendon even angrier, if that was possible.

"Why are you fucking following me?" Brendon wanted to scream. Ryan was being totally unreasonable at this point. The lift doors began to close, going down several floors as Brendon pressed a button.

"I wanna know where you're going." Ryan shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Well I wanted to get away from you, although it seems like you can't even let me do that in peace," Brendon said, breaking eye contact and trying to compose himself, trying to fight the urge to just punch Ryan right there and then. Honestly, despite everything that they'd said to one another, Ryan had to admit that he felt slightly hurt when Brendon said that, but he brushed it off.

After a while of tense silence between the two boys, the lift made a loud screeching noise, and suddenly came to a stop. The lights flickered and went out, leaving only the emergency light on, its green glow barely illuminating Brendon's face, despite the fact that he was standing directly beneath it.

"Fuck," Brendon muttered, "fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ryan uncrossed his arms, staring at Brendon as he began to pace along the small width of the lift. "We're fucking _stuck_ here!"

"Way to point out the obvious there, Bren." Ryan said, seemingly still trying to pick an argument.

"Do you fucking mind?" Brendon said, anger turning to desperation in a matter of seconds. "You know I'm claustrophobic. I _hate_ lifts! I don't even know why I came in it in the first place." He sat down, slumped against the wall, knees tucked into his chest, and rested his head on his knees. "Fuck," he breathed, barely audible.

"It's just a lift. They're gonna get us out, stop being such a whiney bitch." Ryan said, obviously still vaguely mad at Brendon.

"You don't understand," Brendon laughed bitterly, but it held no humour. "You don't fucking understand. You know I actually _despise_ elevators. I feel anxious enough as it is, but when it fucking _breaks down_ , I- just, oh fuck. Why? Just fucking _why_?!"

"Come on, it'll be okay," Ryan kneeled down next to Brendon and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, all previously existing anger suddenly dissipating and being replaced by guilt. "I'm sorry I called you a whiney bitch. And for, y'know, everything else."

"Me too," Brendon said, voice coming out muffled due to the fact that his face was still buried in his knees. His shoulders were trembling gently.

"Are you - are you crying?" Ryan asked.

"No," Brendon replied, voice quivering. Ryan went to wrap his arms around Brendon, before thinking better of the idea. Brendon was having a panic attack, so the last thing he needed was to feel even more constricted.

"It's okay, just take some deep breaths," Ryan told him, caressing his arm gently. Brendon did so, taking deep, shaky breaths. "They're gonna get us outta here, don't worry about it." Ryan started gently stroking Brendon's hair.

"I know," Brendon said, "fuck, I know they're gonna get us out, it's just the feeling of being trapped. I hate it." He shakily began to stand up, clutching onto Ryan's arm for good measure.

Just as Brendon was almost standing, the faint green light, still illuminating the two of them slightly, suddenly cut out, leaving the lift in complete darkness. Brendon tightened his - already tight - grip on Ryan's arm, causing Ryan to silently wince in pain. Next to him, he could hear Brendon's breathing begin to increase, until he was practically hyperventilating.

"Bren, please calm down," Ryan said, "I know you dislike lifts, but you need to try to calm down. Worrying is only gonna make it worse. Remember, deep breaths."

Brendon did as instructed, and slowly but surely he began to calm down. Ryan reached around in the darkness and grabbed Brendon's hand and squeezed it gently. The two of them stood like that for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"It's gonna be okay," Ryan whispered after a few minutes, "we could just ring the alarm bell. Fuck, why didn't we think of that before?"

The two of them turned to look at the panel of buttons on the wall just to the left of the doors.

"I can't see what they say. Do you have your phone?" Brendon asked, evident worry still laced in his voice.

Ryan could've slapped himself right then. His phone. Even if he didn't have a line in the lift - which, let's face it, was extremely unlikely - there was a torch on his phone, meaning they hadn't had to sit in total darkness for however long it was. Ryan unlocked his phone, its glow illuminating his face. As expected, he had no line, but the torch worked just fine so he turned that on. Much to their dismay, and slight confusion, the lift had no alarm bell.

"Fuck!" Brendon shouted once more, and violently kicked the metal wall of the lift, making a slight clanging sound. He collapsed to the floor again, almost in tears once more. Ryan sat down next to him, saying nothing. Admittedly, he was starting to panic a little too. He lay his phone face-down on the floor of the lift so as to light it up slightly. Brendon grabbed Ryan's hand again and held on tightly.

"It'll be okay," Ryan soothed, "they're gonna notice the lift is broken and they're bound to repair it. This is a fully-functioning hotel and this is its only lift. They're gonna fix it."

He picked his phone up from where it was lying on the floor and displayed the time. 20:37. They had left the hotel room at roughly eight o'clock, or just after, so they'd probably been sitting in the lift for about half an hour. He placed the phone back down as it was before.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," Brendon said, voice cracking, "for everything. I know I said it before, but I am."

"Me too," Ryan said gently, rubbing his thumb across Brendon's hand. He kissed his head gently. "Please don't cry," he said softly, and moved to wrap his arms around Brendon, who, by now, was fully in tears again. Brendon buried his face in Ryan's shoulder and let out deep, shuddery breaths.

"Y'know it's stupid," Brendon said after a couple of minutes, voice muffled from where it was pressed into the older boy's shoulder, "I'm fucking twenty one years old and I'm sitting here crying cuz the fucking lift is broken. It's so pathetic."

"Hey, no it's not," Ryan said in an attempt to soothe Brendon, "everyone has fears, one of yours happens to be lifts. It's okay." Brendon nodded, but said nothing.

After a couple more minutes, the light on Ryan's phone went off. He reached to pick it up to turn it back on. It was out of battery.

"Piece of shit phone," Ryan mumbled, dropping it slightly too aggressively onto the floor. He stretched his legs out and slid down the wall so he was almost fully stretched out, apart from his neck which was slightly folded, and sighed exasperatedly. He moved so his head was resting on the floor, knees bent slightly because he was just about too tall to stretch out fully. Just about. Brendon moved from his sitting position and lay next to Ryan, able to extend his legs fully, with his feet touching the other wall, of course, because he was just a little bit shorter than Ryan. Ryan sighed loudly again.

"If I could only learn to keep my fucking mouth shut, none of this would've happened. We'd still be in the room," Brendon said angrily, more to himself than to Ryan.

"Arguments are a two-person thing. It wasn't all your fault," Ryan said, yet again trying to console Brendon.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Brendon asked, "I said some nasty shit to you, I slapped you and I got you stuck in a fucking lift. Why aren't you angry?"

"I said some bad stuff too," Ryan said, "and I didn't have to follow you. I chose to."

"I'm glad you did though. This would've been a whole lot worse had I been on my own. And there's no-one else I'd rather be stuck in a lift with." Brendon smiled slightly, first time since they got stuck.

"I love you," Ryan said, turning his head to kiss Brendon softly on the cheek.

"I love you too," Brendon replied.

***

The two of them realised they must've fallen asleep, because they woke up sometime later to loud banging on the outside.

"Is someone in there?" A voice called.

"Yes, there's two of us in here. There's no lights." Ryan called back, wondering why he needed to add the part about the lights being out.

"Sit tight. We're trying to fix it now," the voice called back. Ryan sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Brendon said. All his nervousness suddenly disappeared and was replaced with relief.

The two could hear the lift being repaired as they sat and waited. They heard a low, creaking noise and occasional muffled voices, and before they knew it, the lift was working again. The doors opened on a random floor.

"Which floor is this then?" Ryan asked, rhetorically. He looked around to try to find an indication showing which floor they were on. As he looked around, he noticed signs directing people to the swimming pool which, if he remembered correctly, was on the top floor, floor ten.

"Looks like we're on the top floor," Ryan said, "and our room is on the sixth floor. Meaning we're either gonna risk getting stuck in the lift again, or we're gonna have to walk down four flights of stairs." He half-chuckled.

"Well, I'm not risking it. We're walking down four flights of stairs I'm afraid," Brendon said, and they began to head in the direction of the stairs.

They said nothing as they went down the stairs, but Ryan's hand found Brendon's, and they made the rest of their way down like that, hand in hand.

***

By the time they finally arrived back at the room, it was fair to say they were exhausted. Brendon walked in and immediately flopped down face-first into their shared bed. He groaned loudly.

"What time is it?" Brendon's muffled voice sounded from the duvet. Ryan looked over to the clock on the nightstand.

"About eleven thirty," he replied. He climbed onto the bed next to Brendon and pulled him close.

"You gonna sleep on the end of the bed tonight?" Ryan joked.

"I dunno, I was considering it. I'm too tired to move," Brendon replied, voice still muffled. Ryan got up from where he was lying on the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself, much to Brendon's confusion. A couple of minutes later, he reemerged, wearing a white vest and grey sweatpants.

"Why'd you have to go in the bathroom to change?" Brendon asked, turning his head to face Ryan.

"I dunno," Ryan shrugged, "force of habit, I guess. Come on, don't stay there." He threw a black t-shirt at Brendon's face, making him get up.

"Okay mother," he giggled slightly. (Although, in Brendon's defence, he would never do something as undignified as _giggling_. Ryan just heard him wrongly.)

Brendon got up and took his jeans and shoes off, too tired to change properly, leaving him just in his t-shirt and underwear. He climbed in besides Ryan.

"Hey, Bren," Ryan mumbled, "next time we argue, remind me not to go into a lift again." Beside him, Brendon snorted.

"Remind me never to go in a lift again, period." He laughed. Ryan smiled slightly.

"I love you," Ryan said softly.

"I love you too," were the last words he heard before falling asleep.


End file.
